


Ointment

by Pandora_Imperatrix



Series: Four Names Verse [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Banter, Bruce is smitten even thought he will deny it, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, F/M, In Medias Res, Married Sex, Missing Scene, and Selina has a lewd humour, cause he was raised to be a proper gentleman, could you believe this married couple actually like each other and have fun together?, in which they are being naughty instead of actually doing vigilant work, rooftop rendezvous, you know the usual batcat thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/pseuds/Pandora_Imperatrix
Summary: What's a cat girl to do when her husband's lips taste weird?
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Four Names Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791787
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Ointment

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a scene from Catwoman v4 #1 (2011)

“Hmmm what have you been eating, kid? Plane oil?”

She couldn’t see well behind the cowl but Selina could bet he was doing a guilty flushed expression, the one that made her heart ache for when they just met as children.

“Sorry… I’m testing this ointment thing now, it’s supposed to protect my skin from cuts and other stuff.”

“Hmm” she made again now kissing his armoured covered neck, he couldn’t exactly feel her touch but it still felt good, his hands slid from her waist kneading her more soft parts. Bruce heard she giggle and smiled, she turned her head up to look at him, resting her chin against his chest “as long as you don’t rub that on your dick too, I won’t suck it, too bitter.”

His mouth fell and she cursed the cowl for hiding the hilarious scandalized expression he was doing. Selina’s whole body was shaking from her laughter.

“Selina!”

“You know” she said stopping to caught some breath “I only tell you that kind of outlandish rude shit because it makes you so worked up. How can I stop when it’s so damn funny?”

“Yeah, I know you love having fun at my expense, Mrs Wayne.”

“You have to bring something to this marriage, after all.”

He snorted and stole a kiss from her, he thought she would flee from his lips because of the taste again, but she pressed her body harder against his and laced his neck with her arms. Bruce pulled one of her legs up, resting it around his waist so he could lay his hand flat on her thigh. Selina’s breath hitched when she felt the friction against her core in this new angle. Bruce rocked into her, he couldn’t feel it really, not when he was wearing so much, but he knew she could. He turned their positions, now she was the one against the wall, he took her other leg from the floor, and she locked her shins behind him. Bruce thrusted against her, hard, and pulled her lower lip in a bite. Selina let out a desperate whimper and he thrusted again.

“Oh…” she sighed “d-do we… Do we even have time?”

“Shh, just enjoy.”

He rubbed against her some more, just like she liked it and took her lips again. One gloved hand went to her front zipper, and when it was down enough he broke the kiss without warning and took her nipple in his mouth over the bra, sucking.

“Bruce” she cried “oh god. If making fun of you get this reaction… Jesus, yes, just like that.”

He increased the friction rocking harder and steady against her until she was trashing under him, her hands holding his cowl’s ears of dear life as she lost herself at the sensation.

When Selina returned to her body she found Bruce zipping her up again.

“That was…”

“That” he said in a very smug voice, kissing behind her ear “was I showing I can bring more to this relationship than just cheap amusement.”

Selina licked her lips and slid her hands his face, leading him to make eye contact with her again.

“Aren’t I lucky?”

She kissed him sweetly, not caring about the bitter taste at all and thinking she might even start liking it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of writing more small missing moments like that. Not only BatCat focused ones. You know how the main plot doesn't let me much time to explore Alfred and the Rogues. What you guys think? Would you be interested?


End file.
